Reprise of Memories
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Ficlet of Bleach: Memories of Nobody. Saat sesuatu datang tak diduga-duga, dan setelahnya pergi dengan genangan air mata di dalam hati. Contains minor Angst.


DISCLAIMER: Bleach do not mine. Tite Kubo pwns it.

Bleach: Memories of Nobody

Title: Reprise of Memories

Type of Fic: Poetry Hurt ficlet

Author: Shimacrow H.

* * *

Kalau,

Kalau seandainya aku melihat keindahan bulan di malam musim gugur,

Akankah kenangan tentang dirimu kembali mengiang di benakku?

* * *

"...Ada...?"

Suaranya bergetar dengan serak. Seperti sebuah pagutan tak berdaya, ia mengencangkan lengannya di sekitar leher pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Ichigo menatap batu nisan di depannya. Gadis ini meminta Ichigo melihat namanya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi apa, yang ditemukan Ichigo bukanlah namanya.

Ingatan dan kenangan, akankah sebuah nama terlupakan begitu saja. Untuk apa sebuah ingatan dan untuk apa keberadaan kenangan, apabila sebuah nama pendek saja tak bisa terukir dengan nyata.

Inikah kehidupan yang adil?

Berdentum-dentum, Ichigo menyesali ini semua. Sebuah keberadaan tanpa ingatan, kehidupan yang hambar...membuat muak. Perutnya terasa mual, lalu bertanya sekali lagi: inikah keadilan dalam kehidupan?

Dan sekarang, orang-orang masih saja menyalahkan seseorang yang terus mencari arti keadilan di dunia ini—di dunia yang sama dengan orang-orang yang telah memperoleh kehidupan nikmat dan glamor.

Bahkan hanya nama, hanya nama yang ia cari—tidak lebih. Dia berhak mendapatkannya, bukankah begitu?

Ia bukanlah manusia—begitu pula bukan sebuah roh. Ia hanya ingatan, sebuah memori. Adilkah jika sebuah ingatan tidak memiliki memori? Kenangan yang membuat manusia terus dapat menikmati kebahagiaan masa lalu dan mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bahkan walau hanya sedikit.

'_Hei, kenapa harus sampai ditemani seperti ini 'sih? Cukup di Konsou dan dia akan tenang di sana...'_

_Ia menatap lurus ke depan, dan tersenyum manis namun terkesan __pahit._

'_Sebisa mungkin, Ichigo, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia di saat-saat terakhir. Anak i__tu terus mencari-cari ayahnya selama ini. Tidakkah akan membahagiakan, kalau kita mempertemukan mereka berdua kembali?'_

_Ingatan Ichigo __saat itu kembali ke siang hari kemarinnya lagi, saat dia meng-konsou roh gadis kecil di taman. Di wajah gadis kecil itu hanya tergambar kesedihan. Tapi, bukankah tugas Shinigami adalah itu?_

_Ichigo tidak mengerti__ sama sekali, dan dia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya._

Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan kemarin, pikir ichigo.

Dia tak terbiasa di situasi seperti ini. Dia bukan pria yang suka menunjukkan ekspresi berduka di muka umum. Dia tidak mungkin menyalak dan merengek untuk melakukan segala cara guna menghalangi gadis ini lenyap dari gendongannya saat ini.

"Aa..." balas si pemuda akhirnya, pelan dan serak. "Sangat jelas..."

Ya, dia berbohong.

Apakah ini benar, Senna? Apakah ini akan membuatmu bahagia, Senna? Apakah sekarang aku membuatmu sedih, Senna?

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia, hanya ini.

"...Syukurlah...syukurlah," gadis berambut ungu gelap itu mulai mengalirkan air mata dari kedua mata yang sudah mulai memudar cahayanya. Seperti orang buta, ia hanya bisa membayangkan semua memori yang dimilikinya. "Aku-aku senang..."

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan keagungannya. Namun tak ada gunanya bagi Ichigo saat ini. Walaupun matahari tersebut terus-terusan menyinari tubuhnya, tak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuat udara tengah malam yang mendung di dalam hatinya menghilang.

"...Terima kasih, Ichigo..." Senna mengucapkan nama pria itu dengan segenap kekuatan hidupnya. Memberikan segalanya yang ia miliki hanya untuk menyebut nama itu. Hanya satu hal itu yang ia tidak ingin kehilangan, yang tidak ingin ia lupakan. Bagaimana hangatnya keberadaan pria tersebut, bagaimana perasaan bergetar dalam hatinya saat menatap wajah pria tesebut. Perasaan nyaman yang membuatnya tenang dimanapun dirinya berada.

"...Ichigo..."

"...Ya...?"

"Kita akan bertemu...lagi 'kan? Aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi 'kan?"

"...Tentu saja, aku janji. Aku janji padamu."

Ia mulai menghilang terbawa serbuk merah kenangan dan ingatan menuju langit pagi yang tak berawan.

Ia berharap dapat bersama Ichigo-nya sedikit lebih lama lagi. Sampai dia membelikannya ikat rambut merah sekali lagi. Sampai dia mentraktirnya makan di kafe terbuka sekali lagi. Sampai sekali lagi menemaninya mengobrol sampai malam hari dan terlelap setelahnya. Sampai sekali lagi bertarung sebagai Shinigami bersamanya. Bersama Ichigo yang gagah dan dikaguminya.

Mengingat segalanya mustahil—pahit memang, tapi ia bersyukur, ia bersyukur memiliki Ichigo di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Ichigo. Kalau saja kau masih bisa mendengarkan suaraku, aku mau kau tahu, bahwa aku tak keberatan kehilangan semua ingatan, segala kenangan. Tapi hanya satu hal yang tidak ingin kulupakan, yaitu kenyataan bahwa kita pernah bertemu dan perasaan bahwa...aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa, Ichigo. Sampai jumpa lagi...

Pemuda itu tersungkur dan berlutut di atas kedua kakinya. Perlahan dia mengepalkan kedua tangan, dan meletakkannya diatas kedua pahanya. Dia merundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memutar ingatan tentang segala memorinya bersama Senna dalam dua hari yang tak terlupakan ini.

Andai saja bisa bersama Senna sedikit lebih lama lagi. Sampai saatnya dia membelikan gadis itu sebuah ikat rambut yang baru, mengajaknya makan di luar, atau sekali lagi jalan-jalan di taman hiburan berdua.

Dia tidak pernah se-menyesal ini. Dia tak pernah se-kecewa ini sebelumnya. Dia tak pernah mengutuk dunia lebih dari ini, hanya ketika mengingat bahwa kenangan tentang gadis itu akan menghilang dalam beberapa detik lagi.

Dia juga tak pernah memikirkan seorang gadis lebih dari ini sebelumnya. Dua hari ini, dunia menyulap dirinya untuk dapat mencintai seseorang selain keluarganya.

Senna.

Aku tidak cukup berani mengatakannya. Aku tidak tahu, apakah kau juga seperti ini padaku?

Senna.

...

...Senna.

...

...

...na...

...

...

"...Apa? Apa yang kulakukan...di kuburan pagi-pagi?"

"Ichigo..."

"Oh, rukia! Kenapa aku disini?"

"Aku juga ingin bertanya itu padamu, kenapa aku juga di kuburan...?"

XXX

Ingatan tertentu yang secara fisis dan saintis tak dapat memudar dengan mudah diterpa oleh waktu, hanya untuk dua hari yang lewat ini menghilang dari benak beberapa orang yang bersangkutan.

Apakah ini sebuah keadilan yang nyata? Tak ada yang tahu, khususnya untuk seorang pemuda bernama Ichigo dan seorang gadis perwujudan ingatan yang dikenal sebagai Senna—untuk dua keberadaan yang tak pernah sempat jujur pada perasaannya masing-masing. Mereka di telan oleh arus kebenaran dunia dan kejamnya waktu juga kenangan.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Memories of Nobody ini sebenernya udah saya tonton dari tahun 2008. Karena waktu itu sayanya kurang ngeh gitu, jadi ga begitu tersentuh. Trus hingga baru sekarang waktu nonton ulang Memories of Nobody, saya netesin air mata pas adegan perpisahan terakhir Ichigo dan Senna. Hiks, ga salah lagi 'kan, Senna mencintai Ichigo. Dan Ichigo sendiri bisa dengan mudah kebaca dari raut wajah dan bagaimana dia ngotot nyelametin cewek yg baru dikenalnya dalam dua hari. Juga bisa keliatan pas Ichigo kecewa dan sedih banget waktu Senna akhirnya ngilang….

Jadi mungkin, tim movie nya ngebuat Ichigo cinta sama Senna. Tapi karena kekuatan Blank udah memudar, akhirnya Ichigo jadi lupa sama Senna…

Hiks, sumpah, sedih bgt…

Jangan lupa Rate & Review-nya ya.

Salam,

-Shimacrow H.-


End file.
